During the winter months, a popular recreational activity for children and adults, is riding a sled down snow-covered hillsides. Naturally, this activity can only be practiced in an area where the climate is cold enough to allow for snowfall. Consequently, many people in areas with a warm climate are unable to enjoy this activity unless they travel to colder climates or mountainous areas.
A common form of sled that is used in the prior art typically consists of a flat surface mounted on top of runners. These runners are typically made of metal and have a sharpened edge which rides along the surface of the snow. The edges are sharpened in order to minimize the amount of friction between the sled and the hillside. Since small children often use sleds, the sharpened runners can pose a threat of injury. This injury can occur simply when a child handles the sled in an improper manner. Even more dangerous situations can arise when a person riding the sled allows the sled to get out of control, and collides with another person on the hillside.